Dos vidas, una historia (Reescrito)
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Shani era la princesa de un lejano reino, pero tras un grave accidente se autoexilio hacia la Savannah. Una serie de eventos la llevará a ser adoptada por un trío de animales quienes la cuidarán y ayudarán en lo más necesite en su vida. *Historia reescrita*


**Tsu: duh duh duh dududu *cantando el tema de la tienda kokiri del Zelda Ocarina of Time***

**UP: …Zzz… *con la cara estampada en la mesa***

**Tsu: Uznaraaaa… ¡despierta! ¡Hoy por fin podremos presentar el fic reescrito!**

**UP: …. No quiero ….**

**Tsu: Vamos, despierta maldita vaga, sé que tuvimos pruebas toda la semana, y que la otra tenemos más trabajos, y ahora tenemos examen de historia, pero al menos ayúdame a presentar el fic.**

**UP: urgh… está bien…**

**Tsu: ¡Yay!**

**UP: Estimados lectores, es un honor el poder, por fin, presentar una nueva versión de nuestro fic en el fandom. Esperamos que les guste.**

**Tsu: Y no olviden, al final del fic, hay un botón que dice "Review". Hagan click allí para dejarnos su crítica o comentario constructivo :D**

**UP: Exacto, también queremos informarles que intentaremos actualizar una vez por semana (si es que se nos da el tiempo…)**

**Tsu: puta señal… pero al menos robamos el wi fi de la escuela xD**

**UP: …. Y también pedirles que no nos presionen o exijan que actualicemos más rápido si es que se nos olvida actualizar en una o dos semanas.**

**Tsu: Yep, porque estamos en nuestro último año de colegio, y nos estamos preparando para entrar a la universidad el próximo año… y es difícil tener que estudiar tanto…**

**UP: eso, y ver anime los viernes y sábados por las noches….**

**Tsu: En fin!, no los retrasaremos más y vamos con la historia! **

***Ambas se derrumban sobre la mesa y los documentos para el estudio de historia y una hilera de "Zzzz" flota sobre ellas***

**_(Estimados lectores, es un placer volver a escribir en el fandom. Esperamos que les agrade la nueva versión de la historia, y no olviden en comentarla. Lean y disfruten.)_**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

El reloj marcó las seis en punto de la tarde, sus campanas produjeron el sonido de su triste melodía, reiterada y neutral. El eco se hizo presente en toda la sala del trono, inundando todos sus rincones, oscureciéndolos más tras la trágica escena que, anteriormente, se había desarrollado minutos atrás. Una joven figura se estremecía con cada golpe que ejercía el martillo sobre los instrumentos de hierro forjado, sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza al inerte cuerpo de su padre. No quería aceptar la idea de que él se hubiese marchado, _no podía…_

– ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? –se preguntaba entre sollozos. Esa mañana iba a comenzar con su rutina habitual, ella y su padre juntos. Mas todo aquello había tomado un repentino, inesperado y trágico giro.

Se separó del cuerpo, depositándolo suavemente en el suelo. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus pequeñas mejillas mientras miraba el revólver que llevaba en su mano. Tenía solamente ocho años, pero los daños causados por querer tener posesión de un arma de fuego, eran demasiado altos. Las leyes de su hogar dictaban que se requería una cierta edad para que los herederos al trono comenzaran sus prácticas de tiro con las armas de fuego, pero ella era demasiado impaciente para poder esperar hasta llegar al momento apropiado.

–_ ¿Y qué voy hacer ahora? _–Pensaba, –_sólo fue un accidente…_

Una mano en su hombro le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos. Se volteó para ver de pie junto a ella a una mujer alta, de tez pálida, cabello rojizo y de unos ojos tan negros como la misma noche de luna nueva. Aquella mujer, era su tía…

–Marie… ¿qué has hecho? –Su voz habló de forma áspera y ronca, mostrando un poco de perplejidad ante la escena, al igual que su pálido rostro.

–…unos tipos… trató de salvarme… hubieron muchos disparos… fue un accidente –la niña tartamudeaba y sollozaba a medida que intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

La mujer miraba a la pequeña con temor. Ésta por su parte vio el rostro de su tía, dentro de su cabeza recuerdos y acciones pasadas comenzaron a inundar sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin, todos aquellos caminos llegaron a uno solo, a la conclusión de que aquel trágico accidente había sido, completamente, culpa suya.

La mujer se percató de la batalla mental por la cual su sobrina era víctima, posó su fría mano en el hombro más pequeño logrando así captar la atención de la joven. Con la otra mano tomó su rostro humedecido y la volteó hacia la gran puerta que allí se encontraba.

La pequeña aún no lograba deducir el por qué la había hecho ver hacia el umbral, pero un cálido susurro en su oído que la hiso estremecer, le ayudó a entender.

–_Corre mientras puedas… Huye lejos, y nunca regreses…_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó, echó un último vistazo hacia las dos figuras que contrastaban en la oscuridad y salió corriendo.

Por algún motivo logró esquivar y escabullirse de los guardias que habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia la sala del trono. Llegó a los jardines, el cielo lentamente había comenzado a teñirse de colores cálidos y fríos. Si no salía lo antes posible de Ufalme antes de que la noche se adueñara completamente del cielo, no lograría escapar con éxito.

Dejó que sus piernas tomaran control de su cuerpo y de su destino, no importaba hacia dónde la llevaran, pero mientras esté lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar, mejor.

Logró salir del reino, ya había caído la noche cuando llegó a la Savannah. Sin ningún conocimiento o técnica de supervivencia se adentró al salvaje mundo, dejando atrás su antigua vida.

–_No puedo volver, todo es mi culpa… _–se repetía a sí misma.

Caminó durante tres días y tres noches por el árido desierto, su ropaje se había cubierto de suciedad, arena y sudor. El hambre, la sed y el cansancio era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Al cuarto día no soportó más y cayó exhausta al suelo arenoso, la posibilidad de que llegase a sobrevivir al calor infernal del desierto era casi nula.

Cerró sus ojos, sólo para tener una visión… la visión de su vida, _la visión de sus padres…_

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dejó escapar su última lágrima y sus últimas palabras.

–_Lo siento…_

Y todo lo que le rodeaba se sumió en la total oscuridad.

**Prólogo:**

El reloj marcó las seis en punto de la tarde, sus campanas produjeron el sonido de su triste melodía, reiterada y neutral. El eco se hizo presente en toda la sala del trono, inundando todos sus rincones, oscureciéndolos más tras la trágica escena que, anteriormente, se había desarrollado minutos atrás. Una joven figura se estremecía con cada golpe que ejercía el martillo sobre los instrumentos de hierro forjado, sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza al inerte cuerpo de su padre. No quería aceptar la idea de que él se hubiese marchado, _no podía…_

– ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? –se preguntaba entre sollozos. Esa mañana iba a comenzar con su rutina habitual, ella y su padre juntos. Mas todo aquello había tomado un repentino, inesperado y trágico giro.

Se separó del cuerpo, depositándolo suavemente en el suelo. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus pequeñas mejillas mientras miraba el revólver que llevaba en su mano. Tenía solamente ocho años, pero los daños causados por querer tener posesión de un arma de fuego, eran demasiado altos. Las leyes de su hogar dictaban que se requería una cierta edad para que los herederos al trono comenzaran sus prácticas de tiro con las armas de fuego, pero ella era demasiado impaciente para poder esperar hasta llegar al momento apropiado.

–_ ¿Y qué voy hacer ahora? _–Pensaba, –_sólo fue un accidente…_

Una mano en su hombro le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos. Se volteó para ver de pie junto a ella a una mujer alta, de tez pálida, cabello rojizo y de unos ojos tan negros como la misma noche de luna nueva. Aquella mujer, era su tía…

–Marie… ¿qué has hecho? –Su voz habló de forma áspera y ronca, mostrando un poco de perplejidad ante la escena, al igual que su pálido rostro.

–…unos tipos… trató de salvarme… hubieron muchos disparos… fue un accidente –la niña tartamudeaba y sollozaba a medida que intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

La mujer miraba a la pequeña con temor. Ésta por su parte vio el rostro de su tía, dentro de su cabeza recuerdos y acciones pasadas comenzaron a inundar sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin, todos aquellos caminos llegaron a uno solo, a la conclusión de que aquel trágico accidente había sido, completamente, culpa suya.

La mujer se percató de la batalla mental por la cual su sobrina era víctima, posó su fría mano en el hombro más pequeño logrando así captar la atención de la joven. Con la otra mano tomó su rostro humedecido y la volteó hacia la gran puerta que allí se encontraba.

La pequeña aún no lograba deducir el por qué la había hecho ver hacia el umbral, pero un cálido susurro en su oído que la hiso estremecer, le ayudó a entender.

–_Corre mientras puedas… Huye lejos, y nunca regreses…_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó, echó un último vistazo hacia las dos figuras que contrastaban en la oscuridad y salió corriendo.

Por algún motivo logró esquivar y escabullirse de los guardias que habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia la sala del trono. Llegó a los jardines, el cielo lentamente había comenzado a teñirse de colores cálidos y fríos. Si no salía lo antes posible de Ufalme antes de que la noche se adueñara completamente del cielo, no lograría escapar con éxito.

Dejó que sus piernas tomaran control de su cuerpo y de su destino, no importaba hacia dónde la llevaran, pero mientras esté lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar, mejor.

Logró salir del reino, ya había caído la noche cuando llegó a la Savannah. Sin ningún conocimiento o técnica de supervivencia se adentró al salvaje mundo, dejando atrás su antigua vida.

–_No puedo volver, todo es mi culpa… _–se repetía a sí misma.

Caminó durante tres días y tres noches por el árido desierto, su ropaje se había cubierto de suciedad, arena y sudor. El hambre, la sed y el cansancio era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Al cuarto día no soportó más y cayó exhausta al suelo arenoso, la posibilidad de que llegase a sobrevivir al calor infernal del desierto era casi nula.

Cerró sus ojos, sólo para tener una visión… la visión de su vida, _la visión de sus padres…_

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dejó escapar su última lágrima y sus últimas palabras.

–_Lo siento…_

Y todo lo que le rodeaba se sumió en la total oscuridad.


End file.
